


Espresso is Just Another Word for Good Luck

by WonTon_Lady



Category: DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, I think Superman would totally be a cafe americano, Reader Incert, coffee boy, male reader - Freeform, the Daily Planet, what a sweetheart, who would have guessed that you bring coffee to superman every morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonTon_Lady/pseuds/WonTon_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has just landed a job in Metropolis at the Daily Planet - the only problem is that their dream job isn't exactly what they expected it to be. You're the coffee boy, the doughnut boy - basically you get whatever the older members of the staff want you to get. The only reason you stick around through the chaos and obvious lack of respect is because you're hoping beyond all hope that maybe, just maybe you'll be able to catch a glimpse of you're all time favorite hero - Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espresso is Just Another Word for Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! I noticed there aren't too many fics for male readers, so I decided it was about time to add one to the archive. Enjoy!
> 
> And it's a bit of a tradition for me to post a collage, it't mainly there to help me out when I write but feel free to look at it!  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=189457286

“Hey, Coffee boy. You’re late.”

A tall and gruff looking man with salt and pepper hair turned away from the two reports he was conversing with and looked straight at me. His face was a bright red and I was almost positive the vein in his left temple would burst if I didn’t tread lightly.

“Here you go Chief, one tall café Americano with an extra shot, one tall skinny latte with a chocolate drizzle, and a Grande Pike Place roast with two creams and two sugars.”

The woman standing next to the Chief smiled at me as she took the latte from the paper drink carrier then returned to the papers laid on the desk between the three of them. The other man, the one with the glasses and dark hair, said thank you as he took the café Americano and took a sip.

“Did you bring Armstrong’s doughnuts, Y/LN?” the Chief said as he took a sip of his coffee and glared at me from over the lid of his drink.

“Yes sir, I just took them to him.”

“Good. Don’t be late again or I’ll fire you.”

I nodded and turned around, half running out of his office. Pretty much every day my job is threatened for one reason or another, I’m pretty sure that’s the Chief’s way of saying thank you. On the way over to my desk, Jimmy Olsen walked over to me and handed me a file and a chocolate frosted doughnut.

“I’m going to guess that you haven’t eaten yet,”

“Thanks Jimmy,” I took the folder and placed it on my desk then took a bite out of the still warm pastry. I wiped chocolate frosting off my face then turned my attention to the envelope, “what are these for?”

“They’re the photos you asked for a while back for your column,” Jimmy crossed his arms and leaned against the pillar near my desk, “go through them when you have time and tell me what you think.”

I immediately undid the metal clasp of the envelope and pulled out the photos from inside.

“Jimmy,” I said as I leafed through the stack of pictures, “these are all pictures of Superman.”

Jimmy shrugged and combed his fingers through his red hair, “I know, you said you were doing an article about the plane crash from last week.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose and gave an exasperated sigh, “I needed photos of the wreckage, that’s the column I was given. I don’t need a hundred photos of Superman flying through the air and carrying people. I mean, they’re great and I could use them, but they’re not exactly what I needed.”

Jimmy shrugged and took the stack of photos from my hands to look through them, “There wasn’t much I could do about that, everything was sealed off and I couldn’t exactly get through to see the wreckage. This is the best I could do.”

He put the photos back in the envelope except the three of Superman saving a group of people and flying next to the plane. “You can probably use these somehow.”

“Thanks.”

I took another bite of my doughnut as he walked away then placed the photos in the bottom drawer of my desk. Back to the drawing board.

Working at the Daily Planet wasn’t everything I imagined it would be. When I first applied, I thought everyday would be a great big adventure. I would get my own exciting columns, maybe even a whole page. I’d be drinking coffee and eating doughnuts in the break room with the greatest journalists in Metropolis. And maybe, just maybe, I’d get a glimpse of Superman with my own eyes and not just through the pictures “Superman’s Pal” Jimmy takes.

Instead I’m the coffee boy that gets the lame second hand stories that the other journalists have already read through and declined.

I sat back in my seat and stared out the window of the office. The view from my desk was one of the only perks of working here. I could see the traffic buzzing by below, the sun rising just above the skyline of the city and the smoke rising from the factories far off at the edge of the city.

For now I’ll just have to write these pointless stories and eat pity doughnuts until I get my shot at a good story, maybe even an actual Superman story. If that ever happens.


End file.
